Home exteriors often include exterior window or door treatments such as exterior blinds or shades. Exterior window or door treatments for blinds or shades often include a roller or a rail from which the blinds or shades are suspended. The roller or rail is typically mounted to an upper portion of the window or door frame or to an exterior wall of the house above the window or door frame by nails, bolts or brackets. The roller or rail typically extends outward from the plane of the exterior wall to position the blinds or shades in front of the window or door. Certain exterior window or door treatments include a storage box fitted over the roller or rail to provide weather protection for the roller, rail or other components such as motorized elements for positioning the blinds or shades. Certain exterior window or door treatments include guides that direct the deploying blind or shades into a correct fully deployed position. The guides are often mounted to the sides of the window or door frame or along the sides of the window or door frame.
Exterior window or door treatments are frequently installed after the window or door has been installed in the exterior wall. In particular, exterior window and door treatments are often installed as part of remodeling projects for existing windows or doors. Similarly, consumers often pair a selected door or window with a selected exterior window or door treatment. Accordingly, the exterior window treatments are often provided as a kit in which the various components of the exterior window treatments are provided with adhesive strips or other fastening elements to secure the components to the exterior wall or the window or door frame. As the exterior window treatments are not installed with the original window or door, the exterior window treatments often have large mechanical brackets and similar features for receiving fasteners for securing the window treatment to the exterior wall or window or door frame thereby increasing the footprint of the exterior window treatment. Similarly, the exterior window treatments are often misaligned with the edges of the existing window or door frame resulting in an undesirable aesthetic appearance or difficult operation of the treatments.